1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an endoscope wherein an outer cover covering an insertable part is removably fitted.
2. Related Art Statement:
Recently there is extensively used a medical endoscope to observe organs within a body cavity by inserting an elongated insertable part into the body cavity or to make various curing treatments by using forceps inserted through a forceps channel as required. In the industrial field, there is also extensively utilized an industrial endoscope to observe or inspect the interior of a boiler, turbine, engine, chamical plant or the like.
In the above mentioned industrial endoscope, the insertable part is protected with a protective outer fitted sheath made of a net tube (blades) or the like made by knitting such fine wires as of a metal to be like a net. This protective outer fitted sheath is removably fitted because, while it is repeatedly used, it will be worn and broken by friction or the like and, when a light guide or image guide is broken, it will have to be repaired.
In order to removably fix the above mentioned protective outside fitted sheath, conventionally it has been fixed on the tip side to the tip of an endoscope with screws or the like.
However, in case the above mentioned protective outer fitted sheath is fixed with screws, the screws or the like will be likely to accidentally drop into an object being inspected with an endoscope. If the protective outer fitted sheath is fixed with a bonding agent so that no screw may drop, it will be difficult to remove the sheath.